


Steve Finds Out

by CBSlave737



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBSlave737/pseuds/CBSlave737
Summary: Steve gets locked out of the Tower until he gets find of a certain thing, then after running into Natasha and Clint, he finds out why Tony locked him out.





	Steve Finds Out

An alarm started going off as soon as Steve walked into Avenger’s Tower.  
“What on Earth?” he exclaimed. “Jarvis, what’s going on?”  
“You have been stopped because you are trying to gain entrance with an illegal substance on your person.”  
“No I’m not.”  
“Unfortunately Captain, our chemical scanners have picked up you have fragaria ananassa on your person.”  
“I don’t even know what that is.”  
At that the private elevator opened up and Tony Stark stepped out, spotted with grease and wiping his hands on a dirty rag.  
“What is going on Stark?”  
“Silence the alarm J.” Tony said. “Open the bags, Steve.”  
“What is this about?” Steve asked.  
“Do you have strawberries in one of those bags?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Take them out.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Take them out of here. Strawberries are not allowed in my tower.”  
“Why? Are you afraid of a little red fruit? I’ll keep them in my fridge, not in the common area if that’s the problem.”  
“Strawberries are not allowed in my Tower, get rid of them, then you will be let upstairs.” Tony walked back into the elevator.  
“That’s crazy, just tell me why.”  
“Captain, if you would kindly do as Mr. Stark has asked and get rid of the strawberries, then I will again be able to let you upstairs.”  
“Fine.” Steve walked out of the Tower and around the corner to where he knew a homeless guy hung out some days.  
“Do you like strawberries?” Steve asked holding out the basket of fresh fruit.  
The guy reached out and took one. “Thanks, man.”  
“Take all of them.” Steve handed over the basket and turned to walk back to the tower. He was determined to find out why this particular fruit wasn’t allowed in his new residence.  
“Thank you, thank you very much!” Came the shout from the guy he gave the fruit to.  
“You’re welcome.” Steve called over his shoulder.  
Steve stepped into the tower, half expecting the alarm to go off again.  
“Scans detect nothing, you may continue Captain.” Came Jarvis’ disembodied voice.  
Making his way up to the common room, he exited to find Natasha sitting on the counter by the sink while Clint stood next to her placing stitches in her side while she munched an apple.  
“You two okay?” Steve asked placing his bags on the counter across from where they were working.  
“Fine.” Natasha said.  
“If you say so.” Steve said glancing at her side over Clint’s shoulder.  
“We say so.” Clint muttered, shifting to the side to hide Natasha’s side from view.  
“You once worked undercover for Stark, right? That’s why he calls you Natashalie?”  
“Correct.” Natasha said focusing her attention on Steve.  
“Do you know what his problem with strawberries are?”  
“I do.”  
“Care to share?”  
“How do you know there is an issue with strawberries?” she countered.  
Clint covered the row of stitches and pulled down her shirt while Steve recounted what had just happened downstairs.  
Natasha smiled at Steve while Clint openly laughed.  
“Pepper is allergic to strawberries.” Natasha said.  
“Pepper is allergic?”  
“Yep.”  
“Well okay then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
